Proposals of Proposing
by bookgirl111
Summary: Soul like any cool guy asked Maka out. Or tried to. The first time it didn't succeed it was Black Star's fault. Then the twins. Then a mission. Another mission. Tsubaki. Kid. Her dad five times (after he figured out what Soul was trying to do). A few more times with Black Star, Spirit, the twins, etc. But now he is on an even harder mission -proposing.


Proposals of Proposing

 **AN: First off: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE FANGIRL1 (hugs and kisses to all)! As requested here is a Soul Eater Fanfic –and if I am not mistaken (cause my memory sucks) this is probably the first Soul Eater fanfic I have ever upload or written entirely. I can still remember all the trouble I had just snatching you down to get you to tell me what you wanted since we have no classes or lunch together this year (it is horrible going days on days without my little Dee).**

 **I would like to mention now that this takes place after the manga ending of the series NOT the TV show… so SPOILERS I guess? READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Without further ado here is exactly what you wanted:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater –if I did there would NOT be a Soul Eater Not –there would just be a sequel Soul Eater and we would find out what happens next because I did not want it to end!**

The sun was hot and laughed mockingly upon the pathetic human beings as the wind roared across Death Valley's desert sand. The engine roared just as loud as if testing the wind on who was the coolest thing moving on the road. Even the orange color of the bike seemed to scream to the sun just who was the coolest, hottest thing in the valley.

With a matching pumpkin orange helmet and the vizier down Maka hardly took notice rather just being happy that today had been another successful mission –their fifth as a Death Scythe Duo for the new Lord Death, Kid. The mission had been a class A –the hardest that only professional Duo's are allowed to risk, and even though she and Soul was one of the most powerful weapons in Kid's collection the mission wasn't without difficulty.

But it's okay.

It has almost been three years since the final show down on the moon. Still even to this day the night is dark without the Cheshire grinned moon. Shaking her thoughts off such depression Maka tightens her grip on Soul who, like usual, insisted that he drive as he takes a sharp turn on the desert route home to Death City.

Soul is easily the coolest guy on the planet. But as he has come to learn over the last few years being paired with his Maka –even the coolest guy needs the coolest lady to be perfect. Yes, his Maka. That is the only way that Soul liked to refer to _his_ Maka. She was perfect: just tall enough, feisty enough, demanding enough, a great partner, not too bad at formal dance, and not overtly busty… or really busty at all (just don't tell her that). And she was his.

Soul could still remember when he finally got the guts to ask her out. It was after the dark moon when they came so close to their own deaths that –like any cool guy would –Soul asked Maka out. Or tried to. The first time it didn't succeed it was Black Star's fault. Then the twins. Then a mission. Another mission. Tsubaki. Kid. Her dad five times (after he figured out what Soul was trying to do). A few more times with Black Star. Eight more missions (right in a row, the chaos of the aftermath). A treaty meeting with the witches. Blaire (surprisingly only once). Spirit a few more times (Stein stopped him from there on). And just when Soul was about to give up, almost six months into trying to be cool and ask Maka out it was under the black sky of the missing full moon that he finally did it. Since then one of the strongest duos of Lord Death became a couple.

Sadly because of all of the failed attempts (listed above) Soul and Maka were not the first. Unsurprisingly Kid started dating the older sister of the twins, Elizabeth, soon after retiring them to being personal assistants to him (since Kid could no longer go on missions himself, so uncool Soul thought). Surprisingly Tsubaki and Black Star have apparently been a "thing" for several years –but after several of the personal facts everyone learned about them from the seven deadly sins –it wasn't completely out there, unlike finding out that Spirit and Stein have been sleeping together.

Good thing that driving the motorcycle was practically automatic with him, Soul thought as he took a sharp turn on the almost invisible desert road. Bad thing is that other _things_ are also automatic, especially when a fine cool lady like Maka naturally holds on tighter to you because of the sharp turn which sets forwards a chemical reaction. Science made short, Soul was, to bluntly put it, feeling aroused.

But, he tells himself, this is what any true, honest-to-coolness man (who is straight) would do their Maka (or whatever your girl's name is) was pressed up against their back bust crushing and all. Soul Eater would like to remind you to be honest with yourself guys (…and lesbians that potentially might be in the same situation) –anyone would get horny. He would also like to remind you that you probably don't have another hour or so ride before getting to Death City to worry about. Poor unfortunate Soul.

xxSExxPoPxxSExx

"Finally!" Maka exclaimed hooking off the motorcycle the moment the engine stopped its ferocious roar. Stretching is the first thing anyone must do after crossing a desert on a motorcycle for almost three hours straight –especially when none stop. Even after all these years the soreness never quiet goes away Maka mentally notes as she finished her stretching, touching her toes fully aware that every moment she spends like that is a moment that Soul's eyes don't leave her ass.

Smirking inside Maka lifts up slowly before walking by Soul who was supposed to be putting the bike away –and could have been done if he was paying attention. "I'll see you up in the apartment, I am going to call Kid." And with that went up the stairs slowly and swaying all the way. Too bad Soul was to hormone driven to even question her doing that all of a sudden.

It is days like these that Soul knows God is Cool.

xxSExxPoPxxSExx

"Alright, so I will get the full report to your office by tomorrow evening." Maka said to the large mirror in the living room, it was their main calling mirror that was installed just over a year ago –it made reporting back just a little easier.

"Hey, you don't have to rush it over. We're busy enough as is. Besides you are Soul need this break, enjoy your weekend with your man, ya hear?" Soul could hear Elizabeth on the other side, it things were as busy as she said then Kid was probably too busy keeping every piece of paper in each pile symmetrical and even that at this point he wasn't even doing the work anymore. Would not be the first time. And Soul knew it would not be the last. "I'll see your report on Monday. Bye"

"Bye," Maka whispered, at this point Soul came in all the way and closed the front door.

"Hey, so I am going to shower. Order whatever it is you want for dinner, alright?" Maka explained as Soul walked by her, he whispered "cool" before disappearing into his room. If Maka had looked at him she might of noticed his oddly quiet demeanor or the fact that he never lifted his head up from the ground but she did not notice, and thusly went on to taking her shower.

xxSExxPoPxxSExx

An hour later has the two hero's sitting at their table sharing several boxes of Chinese take-out. While Soul is suffocating down his food as fast as he can, Maka is deep in thought. In the last twenty minutes alone since both of them finished their showers Soul has been acting very strange.

First, rather than stare at her when she got out of the shower like he usually did, he quickly walked passed her and did not ever look up from the ground. Second, he waited for the food down stairs rather than sit on the couch with the TV on and make her go grab it. Third, as soon as he got up with the food he went to set the table –a good gesture since it was Maka's night with the dishes –but usually they just eat out of the boxes on the couch if its Chinese food. Also, Chinese food –that is what Maka usually likes, when she had let Soul order she assumed it would be pizza or spicy Indian food –not her favorite orange chicken and stir-fry. And the silence… it was unusual to say the least. Even when they eat dinner at the table usually Soul has the TV on in the background playing some major event –sports, game show, something… the TV was blank and silent tonight.

Soul is acting very strange. And up until now Soul wasn't acting weird at all…

"Soul."

He didn't hear her at first, his face being stuffed with fried pork dumplings.

"Soul." She said louder, not particularly wanting to yell although getting slightly disgusted by his manners –something that she should be used to by now. Irony of Soul coming from a rich family, although weapons do go through more calories than their wielder.

"SOUL!" Okay she lost it slightly, but it is so rare for Soul to be out of it. The last time he acted somewhat like this was when he was trying to ask her out, she thought.

"Yeah?" Soul was apparently so out of it –he wasn't even sure why Maka was upset. He only hoped she didn't notice that he was staring off into space was pointedly directed towards a single object in particular –the fortune cookies.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird this afternoon."

"What?! No I haven't. Cool guys like me don't get worked up." He grinned at her hoping and praying to death that she didn't figure out what was going on. Basically he was panicking like a little girl on the inside, but he couldn't let her see it. A part of him didn't want to do this tonight –but another part said if he didn't then the whole point of getting the weekend off would have been wasted.

"You sure? If something's wrong you can say it." She is now giving him the same pointed, deadly stare of truth –the one that she gives her father before a Maka Backslap Book Attack Level 4. Thank death, Soul has lived with Maka enough to have a slight, very slight, immunity to not be crushed by it. Thank death again, that he knew she didn't (hopefully, where would she have it hidden?) have a book on her.

"It's nothing… hey are you done with your orange chicken." He pointed at her empty plate with his chopsticks.

"Yes, and you know that pointing with chopsticks is rude." Where are your manners she wanted to ask but what be the point.

"Let's Have Dessert!" Soul was oddly excited a about some fortune cookies.

"Okay," Maka agreed taking one from the pile of folded cookies. That is when Soul noticed that there was more than just one or two –there was six. _'Fuck'_ he cursed in his head. Not wanting her to catch on he grabbed a random cookie to eat.

Maka broke apart her cookie and inside the fortune read thus: "Work hard and you shall die young". ' _Great advice'_ Maka thought jokingly as she ate the cookie. On Soul's side he wasted no time breaking the cookie as he usually does but his note only said one word. He cursed.

"Let's have another round!" he was still acting oddly happy. Maka wondered in the back of her mind if Soul was on a hormonal period.

This time Soul's cookie had another single work, Maka's involved a single word as well "You" and that was it.

Then they went again, this time with the last two cookies. Soul's had a single word and Maka's read "Will".

"Now that is just lazy. Look at this Soul they seemed to have run out of fake fortunes to give –two of mine are only one word." Looking up she suddenly noticed that Soul was bright red and looking down at the table. But then she noticed something else –three other fortunes spaced out on the table.

The message read thus: "_ _ Please Marry Me"

Looking down at her two fortunes –"You Will" or _"Will You"_ the whole question forms in her mind. And her face was sent aflame. The apartment was filled with death silence (not the deathly kind).

Soul could literally feel his soul dying in then anticipation as his mind sent him whirling into a depression. Maybe fortune cookies wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should have taken Black Star's advice and proclaimed it to the stars in public, or making a perfectly symmetrical love letter asking her like Kid suggested. Or he could have just been cool enough to just literally pop the question.

But noooo –he just had to pick fortune cookies –and they messed up too! He just wanted one cookie with the question on it –not five!

Good think CPR usually revives a person as Maka performed it on Soul making out with him out of nowhere. They probably made out for like –twenty minutes before Maka pulled away saying only a single word.

"Yes."

xxSExxPoPxxSExx

"…That was great…" Maka hoarsely whispered as she laid against the mattress. Soul grunted and tightened his arms around his fiancé's torso enjoying her smooth silk skin. "Now I really want to have ice cream…"

That woke up Soul. "What? Please, tell me you're kidding."

"Nope." Suddenly sitting up and leaving her fiancé behind, a nude Maka crossed the room –Soul inwardly couldn't stop smirking at the sight of her newly formed bruises marking her like a beast. "And," she slurred sweetly at the entrance before the living room, "I also feel suddenly in the mood to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch so get up… or else."

"Ugh…" For some reason, Soul realized that whether satisfied or not –Maka is scary. But that makes her a one cool lady.

An hour later found him wondering what the hell he was doing. But considering he was covered with his fiancé's body and she had just finished a tub of ice cream (boo berry). To top it off, both of them were… crying –but Wolf Children is a very sad movie damn it.

But despite the tears, and agony, Soul knows that he wouldn't give anything for this life.

The End.

 **AN: I will confess I am very much upset with the end –but I had to remove certain… sections… (cough, cough) because of the whole stories-with-lemons-vanishing-thing. Sorry. I am also on a deadline and I did this for you Little Fangirl1 but I have never wrote anything for Soul Eater before. So I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
